


Bliss

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [72]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06, Speculation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: On Sanctum, Spacekru attends a wedding





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Someone shared the post about "Echo Blake" that's been running around on tumblr. Talk about weddings in s6 went around. I was inspired.

“Do you, Brie Appan, take Larson Gamby to be your lawful wedded husband?”

The young woman smiles, tears brimming in her eyes as she stares at her groom. From where she stands among the crowd, Echo studies her blond, carefully coiffured locks, the breezy pale pink cut of her dress – just a strip of cloth, really that plunges down her back.

“I do,” Brie says, her voice thick with emotion.

The last union Echo attended, was back when she was still training to become a spy. She went as personal servant for Crown Prince Hector and sat beside his chair during the feast. She remembers the sour expression on Princess Rebba’s face as she bound herself to the king of Boudalan. The jewels shining on the crown the king had gifted the az-princess with, the large feast that came after the ceremony and, later that night, finding the princess crying in an alcove.

Marriage in Azgeda’s Court was nothing more than a political strategy. Feelings had absolutely nothing to do with it. And, of course Echo has heard about unions and binding ceremonies. Many in her squad engraved the names of their partners and children on the hilts of their swords, sent letters with their salary back home. But she had never attended one of those kinds of weddings before. Certainly not one like this with the whole of Sanktum dressed in its finest under the orange light of two suns.

Raven’s crying and pretending she isn’t. Murphy isn’t pretending.

“Do you, Larson Gamby, take Brie Appan to be your lawful wedded wife?”

The handsome man wears the fine jackets that seem to be readily available for anyone in this place: gold trim and velvety cloth.

“I do,” he proclaims, a smile so large on his chiseled face, it seems like it’s going to split in two.

“Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the –“

Brie launches herself at her partner as the crowd erupts into cheers. People raise their glasses. “To the groom” shout the women. “To the bride!” shout the men and laughter ripples through the room.

The wine is thick, with a rich earthy flavor that drags pleasantly down her throat and coils in her belly like a contented kitten.

Larson is talking, thanking them all for making the best day of his life a reality, and inviting them to the party they’ve organized in the Music Hall.

Those words warrant another hearty toast.

The wine bubbles in her veins as Echo follows her people into the large, dimly lit building.

All of Spacekru is dressed in their borrowed finest: silk-like dresses that kiss the women’s skins, and cotton shirts with silver-threaded filigrees for the men.

Bellamy looks striking, with the top button undone and his hair combed for once- he even let her hide a small bride behind his ear. Taking another gulp of her wine Echo fights the urge to drag him into a dark corner and mess his appearance completely up.

Larson and Brie’s families stand at the doors, refilling the glasses while the guest thank them for the party and congratulate them on their children’s match. Echo listens to the people in front of her, repeating them them while a middle-aged man refills her cup with the dark coppery liquid.

Once inside the dance floor is cool, dimly lit in blues and pinks, the music deafeningly loud; dozens of small tables are strewn around the room, holding finger food in large plates.

“Careful with the wine,” shouts Shaw in her ear. “It’s really strong!”

Echo smiles politely.

Of course s he is going to be careful, alcoholic beverages don’t agree with her. And, even if this is a celebration, and Spacekru is surrounded by supposed allays, she still needs to keep her wits about her.

A giggly Emori pulls her down the steps towards the wide dancing area.

 _“Dance with me!”_ Emori shouts in trig over the music.

Echo takes another sip of the wine before abandoning it on a table and grabbing the other woman’s hand to twirl her. Emori loves to be twirled, her laugh bubbling up warm and soft and so rare nowadays.

Ever since they reached Sanktum, since they discovered that Monty and Harper were gone, there has been a dark cloak hanging over all of Spacekru. Now it seems the sadness has been lifted, and their smiles are so precious!

It doesn’t take long for her to lose herself in the pounding beat of the music, in the steps of one of Emori’s favorite dances. Every now and then she casts her eyes about the room to see Raven and Shaw grinding against each other in a slightly improper way that doesn’t seem all that out of place on this dance floor. Murphy making his way towards them, holding three short glasses. Bellamy and Clarke talking by one of the tables. Emori follows the line of her gaze. When Bellamy looks their way, she promptly tips Echo back. Taken by surprise, the spy yelps and twirls her sister again in retaliation.

Murphy reaches them offering the drinks. The beverage is velvety, sweet and cold, which does wonders to her overheated skin. It tastes a lot better than the wine. The girls down it in two large gulps.

“Can I get Emori back now?”

“Only if you bring me another!”

“What am I? The bartender?”

Echo smiles, throwing her arm over Murphy’s shoulders and resting her head on his shoulder.

“No, you are my best friend. And best friends don’t let their friends be thirsty.”

Murphy pouts, but leaves again to weave through the crowds towards the bar.

The song changes and the crowd explodes into woops. Emori screeches along and Echo joins in. For the first time in what feels like forever, she is having fun.

Her second glass of the sweet beverage seems to evaporate as soon as Murphy pushes it into her hand. Echo stares down at her empty glass, mourning it’s loss, when Bellamy appears by her side. He has unbuttoned the top of his shirt, letting his collarbones peek out in a very tantalizing way. His hands rub up and down the overheated skin of her arms, reminding her she is supposed to be dancing.

“You ok?”

Echo leans into the contact of his broad hands, relishing in its comfortable weight.

“Mmm… Yes.” The beat changes to something slower, something he might actually enjoy. “Do you want to dance?”

The light does something beautiful with his face, underlining the beautiful splatter of stars over his cheeks, deepening the softness of his eyes. His hands on her lower back feel like home, pulling her closer. Echo nuzzles into his chest, slinging her arms over his shoulders as they sway slowly. Bellamy’s hair glides like silk between her fingers, when she scratches his scalp, he hums, the sound vibrating in his chest like a panther’s purr.

“You smell nice.”

Bellamy smiles. “Are you drunk?”

“No.”

She looks him in the eye to reassure him that she is, in fact, not drunk. But gets distracted by the Orion constellation blinking at her from his cheek, cradled by a faded silvery half-moon scar. She traces the stars with the tip of her finger, her heart so full of love it’s about to burst.

“Echo, are you drunk?”

“Of course no.” her tongue is heavy in her mouth, the grin pulling on its corners, slightly too big. “That would be unprofessional of me. I need to keep an eye on my people.

His face is the softest. When he brushes her hair back the feeling of his skin on hers, leaves a tingling sensation and she can’t help but turn her head to chase his knuckles with her lips.

When he tries to pull his hand away, she grabs it in both of hers. His skin smells of sandalwood and earth, of the 1.273 nights they’ve spent together; of ten thousand nights that are yet to come.

“I adore you,” she mumbles against his knuckles, the words urgent and unstoppable.

“Come, let’s get you to bed.”

Echo doesn’t fight him when he steers her towards the exit. The cool night air brushes her hair off her sweaty forehead.

“Is everything ok?” asks Clarke, appearing suddenly in front of them. The blonde Wanheda reminds Echo of herself years ago, when she was cast out and friendless among former enemies. Echo wants to help her like Harper helped her when she was scared and lonely. Has been trying to invite her into the fold, but Murphy and Raven are still so angry and it’s difficult to oppose her own family.

“Yes,” says Bellamy, answering to something Wanheda just said. Echo should be paying more attention, but her mind keeps wandering, unruly and unfocused. “We are just calling it an early night.”

Clarke looks sad at the dismissal, but has the grace to nod and retreat.

“You didn’t tell her I am drunk.”

Back in Azgeda, nobody would’ve missed the chance of making her look weak in front of high-ranking officers. Nobody would’ve helped her stand upright and dismissed the opportunity of embarrassing her for their own gain or amusement.

Bellamy’s smirk curls his lip mischievously. “I thought you weren’t.”

“I am not. I barely had anything to drink.”

“Well, you are clearly a lightweight.

“How come you are not?”

“I grew up on the Ark. What we had to drink was so strong, I think I lost the ability to get drunk.”

She snorts and stumbles through the door to their room. Bellamy steadies her, his hands strong and warm and she can’t help herself, dragging him down for a messy kiss.

Bellamy’s laughing all the way from the door to the bed and, even though she wants him to push her down and have his way with her as roughly and dirty as possible, Bellamy still guides her down to the mattress, showering her in kisses and the softest of touches, like she is precious and worth handling with care.

Echo rakes her nails through his curls and pushes him on his back. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” she muses to herself.

There is wonder in his eyes when he looks up at her, and she loves him so much.

Bellamy likes to run commentary, but today he’s mostly quiet, which means, she doesn’t have anything to distract her from the wave of feeling crashing through her, dragging her over the edge over and over, until she’s a wriggling mass of fire.

 

***

The spy wakes with the sun in her eyes and Bellamy staring intently down at her. Their legs are still tangled together, his hair mushed and pointing in every direction, and she can only imagine the rat’s nest she’s wearing. Still, reflected in his eyes, she looks beautiful.

“What’s up?” she mumbles, still groggy.

“Nothing much, just wondering.”

Echo hums for him to continue, relishing in the bliss of being alive under a roof and in a comfortable bed with the man she loves.

“Do you want to marry me?”

Echo blinks up at him. “Marry you?”

His ears turn the cutest shade of red. “Ok. Forget I brought it up.”

Echo sits up. “But I thought-“ He looks crestfallen and, for the life of her, she can’t understand his thought process. “I thought, after all we’ve been through we already were?”

Bellamy smiles. “Is that so?”

“We’ve been through fire and water and storms. Our bond has been proven with blood, sweat and tears, and we came out stronger.” She feels her cheeks warming. “What more prove do you ne-!”

He throws himself at her so suddenly, Echo shrieks, but he swallows the sound, crushing his mouth to hers. He is grinning so much, the whole kiss is nothing but a sloppy clacking of teeth, but his happiness is contagious.

“Do you not think of me as your wife?” she teases and Bellamy all but growls into her mouth.

“As a matter of fact. I’ve been doing it for a while. But I thought it was only polite to ask.”

Echo laughs. “My husband, always so polite.”

“That’s me,” he presses his brow against hers, his grin full of pure glee, “your husband.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AS always, this was unbeta'd and I will probably come back to check for mistakes   
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
